Split
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Lex gets split into two... (pure smut)


I wrote this a couple of months ago as a companion piece to my fanficon novel JeXVille and for some reason I didn't publish it. Maybe it was because I thought it would be too controversial, but now I don't care anymore and I hate when something written and read is just on my computer instead of being published.

I added it to JeXVille, but decided it would be worth rewriting into Chlex, so here it is.

Enjoy.

Just remember: **strong MA.**

**Description: **Lex get split into two versions of himself.

* * *

**Split**

Mine and Lex's life was just perfect now. We were together, married, finally happy.

I decided to pick up The Isis Foundation as I wanted to do something good for the meteor infected. I was one of them after all.

Lex supported me and I was so proud of him. He managed to do good and be good. For me.

It all started with that one teenager boy that came to Isis that morning.

Lex was there with me.

"Hi, my name is Chloe Luthor. How can I help you?" I asked the boy.

He was terrified, I could tell.

"I..." he stopped, playing with his fingers. "I am…"

"…meteor infected?" I finished after him. "It's alright, that's what we're doing here. We help people like you. Did something bad happen? I want you to know that it's not your fault. We can teach you how to control it." I made a few steps toward him.

"Whenever I get… angry or… scared…" the boy started again while keep playing with his fingers. "I… I… something happens to me and I… kind of… What is he doing here?!" he suddenly raised his voice when Lex walked into the room.

"Honey, what do you say for lunch?" His sight shifted to the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked him.

The boy certainly wasn't alright. He was clearly annoyed with Lex's presence.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," I told him, my voice soothing. "Don't worry, he's not that bad. He's better now. He's my husband. I know him and I trust him," I reassured the boy.

I could tell it was too late though.

I had no idea what kind of a power that boy had, but I decided to pull Lex back to my office.

Clearly, I was too late. It happened halfway there. The boy's body shook, some green light illuminated the room and then…

I had to rub my eyes to make myself sure I wasn't hallucinating or seeing double.

There were two Lexs in the room, not just one.

"Wh… wha… what?" I stammered, looking at the boy and at two Lexs again.

"I'm sorry!" The body covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment or guilt.

Then Lexs looked at me like not understanding and then…

"What the fuck just happened?!" they both yelled when they noticed each other's.

"Em… I…" I stammered again, not even paying attention to his… their… language in front of the child. "Oh God…" I covered my mouth with my hands. "Wait… are you both… good?" Terrifying images of Lex being split in two from the past emerged.

"Yeah…?" they both started.

"What does your power exactly do?!" I quickly walked toward the child and shook his arms. "Tell me!"

"I… I just split people. Instead of one… there are two… exactly the same copies. I just don't know how… how to put them back together!"

"So, you didn't notice any change in the behavior of those two parts? Like one is bad, but the other is good?" I prompted.

"No, nothing like that."

"Uh, great then," I sighed with relief.

"Great?!" Lex number one snorted. "Are you kidding me?! I can't be two people at once!"

Suddenly, I wanted to laugh.

"You can think about the bright side. One of you can work and one can be with me…"

"No way! I love you!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Oh fuck me… you two are really…" and suddenly… oh, no, naughty girl… I thought about myself.

Two Lexs. Two cocks. To pair of mouth. And it was still _one _Lex.

"Don't curse in front of the child" one of Lexs said and then both of them noticed the look on my face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" they said.

"Kid, what's your name?" I turned back to the child, so I could get rid of the mischievous thoughts in my mind.

"Bryan."

"Ok, Bryan… you have to tell me exactly how many people suffered like my husband."

"Uh… a couple…"

"And no one was put back together?"

"It started happening only yesterday. I doubled few people in my school, so I ran back home and closed myself in my room. Then I accidentally did it to my parents and… I found your foundation."

"Ok… so we have a huge problem here, but there's nothing we can't deal with…" I started thinking hard. "Ok… please, try to remain calm. I know it's the last thing you want to hear, but you have to try… Lex, stay here… I have to call Emil…"

* * *

After a long conversation with Clark, Lois and Emil and after making Bryan write down all the names of people he'd hurt already, Emil started to act. He was experimenting with meteor rocks, because he figured if the green one made Bryan split people maybe black, blue or red one would help put them back together. He also sedated Bryan, so he was asleep and therefore unable to hurt anyone else. Then Emil called his parents. Soon they were two of them each in Isis, talking to Clark and Lois, because Emil needed their agreement to check up their sons system to find an antidote. Of course, they didn't say no, they wanted to be back to one form as much as having their son back.

And that left me with Lexs with nothing particular to do, so we just quickly sneaked out. I could've sworn Lois noticed that, but didn't say anything. Well, I was sure that if she was in my position she would do the exact same thing.

"Chloe, you can't be serious," I heard coming from two men that were my husbands. God, it was so hard to put my mind around it!

"Why not? It's not like I would cheat on you, Lex… ok, I can't keep saying Lexs, so I'll just pretend I'm talking to one person, ok?"

"Ok." One of them walked over to the table and poured himself some whiskey.

"If I was the one to split wouldn't you like to fuck two versions of me at the same time? I mean… get inside one, then switched and use your fingers while the other…"

"Ok, stop!" the second Lex that was still standing by my side quickly approached the first one and took his half-empty glass to gulp down the rest.

"Oh, and you're both hard… how convenient…" I said casually and I closed the door. Then I started undoing my blouse.

"Chloe…" they started, but then… "Oh you're right. What the hell!" They both quickly got to me and while one ripped the blouse off me the other undid my skirt and pulled it down my legs.

I got wet immediately. Lex was always bringing me up to that stage easily and two of them… would I even survive that? Threesome without cheating?

Then the first one quickly covered my mouth with his, sliding his tongue inside, skillfully penetrating my mouth, the way I wanted to.

The second one got rid of my bra and then ripped my panties off.

The lips of the first Lex descended to my neck and his hands cupped by left breast, soon his mouth was on the right nipple.

"Oh God…" I gasped in pleasure and almost fall over as the other Lex rubbed my clit.

They brought me to the couch.

"That's not fair," I moaned, playing a pouting child. "I'm all naked and ready and you're both still in your clothes."

I reached my hands to both their crouches and massaged them in the same time, through their pants, one with my left hand, the other with my right one.

They sucked in their breaths and hissed.

It was hard to undo their pants in the same time but not impossible, so after a little fumbling and using all my fingers I did it.

Lex usually never wore any underwear, so two the exact same cocks sprung free.

"Gosh, this will be fun…" I sighed, feeling my inner channel contracting, wanting them in, wanting them everywhere. That was one at a lifetime opportunity!

I stood up and started giving them both a very skillful hand job. They were in ecstasy, clearly restraining themselves from coming too early.

"Stop!" they both screamed and caught my hands in the same time.

I used my hands to get rid of their clothes then, running them through both their torsos.

"We'll have so much fun tonight… and we will not stop until there will be a cure," I decided and let them lay me back on the couch.

I had two pair of mouths on both my nipples, sucking hard, twirling their tongues around it, massaging and slightly biting. That was driving me so crazy that I started wriggling wantonly and keep looking for their cocks with my hands.

One Lex remained by my breast, sucking the nipple and massaging the other one while the second got to my count and started nuzzling with his mouth on it.

That was my first orgasm.

Soon, they changed their positions, the first one got up and the second replaced him, sliding his painfully erected cock into my tight channel. I hissed and moaned with pleasure again, I knew I would come again soon.

"In my mouth, quickly," I told the one that was standing now.

"That was my intention…" He smiled mischievously.

Soon he managed to position himself on the couch behind me, so I could suck on his cock while the other Lex was inside my cunt.

"Fuck my mouth…" I managed to articulate. "Fuck my pussy," I told the other one.

The sensation was too overwhelming. Too fucking good.

Lex was sliding his cock in and out of me, hitting harder and harder with his every stroke, finding the right spot while also Lex was thrusting his cock into my mouth. I was licking it, sucking as much as I could, what was hard when I was so distracted by all those different sensations.

"Oh yeah… baby… Chloe… yes! Yes!" Lex between my legs was yelling and then he spread my legs more open so my knees would bent and he pushed them to my chest. He couldn't get any deeper at the moment and he was driving into me wildly.

I could feel my impending orgasm, it was so powerful, so big, so…

"AAAAAHHH!" got out of my mouth loudly, but slightly muffled by Lex's cock.

When my muscles started contracting around his cock in my pussy they both let go.

One into my inner channel, the other into my mouth.

I was just left breathless, sated and so fucking satisfied.

One Lex collapsed onto me, still being inside while the other took his soft cock out of my mouth and after a few wobbly steps also found himself on the other end of the large sofa.

"That was…" I was out of my breath. "Fuck yeah."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Why not?" I asked them after a while and after a long sessions of fore play that left us horny and, in their case, hard again.

"I'm not gay," they both said in the same time.

"It's not gay," I told them. "You masturbate, don't you?"

"Not when you're around." One of them ginned at me.

"But you'd been doing it before you got together with me," I was persuading. "Come on, for me! It would be so fucking hot!"

From some time now we were filming it. I never was the one to make a dirty movie, but this… this had to be documented. Lois had called twenty minutes ago to tell us that the cure would be ready in a couple of hours.

"If you do this I let you two fuck me in the same time again, down there," I pointed my abdomen. "Come on!"

They looked at each other.

Then they kissed.

Oh God, I got even wetter if that was possible.

I was just watching my husband… kissing himself… and placing his hands on the other self's cock… stroking it…

"You were right," one of them said after the kiss.

"It's not gay at all," the other agreed.

"Sure it's not! If I was split into two I would bring myself to pleasure as well!" I encouraged them."

"But no fucking!" they both warned me.

"Of course! That would be… well… or if you want to…?"

"No!" they both denied. "That _would_ be gay."

I laughed, but did not push.

I was just watching as one of them got to the other's knees and took his cock into his mouth.

The Lex that was sitting closed his eyes and his breathing accelerated, but then he opened them again.

"It's not that good," he said while looking me in the eyes. "_You _are working better for me!"

"I would probably agree." The other smiled to me when stopped trying to give a blow job to his copy.

"A little longer, please," I said and sat with my legs wide open. They could see how ready I was, how wet I was and how swollen my clit was. I was dripping on the couch right now.

"Fine."

So I watched for a couple of minutes Lex sucking on his own dick.

"Enough… I can't hold any longer!" I yelled to them and straddled the one sitting, almost immediately impaling myself on his large protruding and proudly standing against his belly cock. He hissed.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby," he moaned and grabbed my hips.

I sank deeper.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "You can start working," I told to the one behind me.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"You did it before," I told him.

"But it was one cock in one hole in your body."

"I'm not fragile, besides, if I feel uncomfortable I'll just tell you."

So we did it and it was a very interesting experience. Ok, maybe it was a little too much, Lex was big after all, but I didn't complain and it didn't hurt as much as I would think.

I managed to come quickly and before they both came they got out of me and fucked me, one by one, spilling their semen into me and it mixed.

* * *

As quickly as it happened it was finished.

Few hours later Lois called to tell us she had an antidote and if we wanted we could go get one. If she meant to be funny it didn't work.

Of course then Lex was having doubts that he would be able to satisfy me alone after what had happened, but I reassured him he would. That had been great, but not for the long run.


End file.
